Special Surprise on her Sweet Sixteenth
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: It's Amethyst's sixteenth birthday, and Myriam has a special gift that will melt her cousin's icy barrier to her hidden side of her personality.


**Summary**: _Myriam has a birthday song written for her cousin, Amethyst's, sweet sixteenth. In fact, her cousin finally pours out her true feelings all throughout. Oneshot!_

* * *

**Special Surprise for her Sweet Sixteenth**

Hurray! It's the best day for Queen Elsa and King Amund's daughter, Princess Amethyst of Arendelle. Finally it's the biggest day that she's been waiting for, her sweet sixteenth. Too bad the Birthday Princess is still sound asleep, a creak of her door roused her from her peaceful rest. "Happy birthday, my dear." Her father entered with her breakfast along with her mother.

Their daughter smiled, her bluish-purple eyes were still droopy slightly, she rubbed them to get the sleepiness out. "Here we are, blueberry pancakes and maple syrup with chocolate dipped strawberries on the side. Just the way you like it." Elsa set the silver tray on her daughter's bed. Amethyst rubbed her hands together with a hungry grin on her face in anticipation.

"We will leave you alone so you can enjoy breakfast, ok?" Amund walked with Elsa to Amethyst's white and blue door, looking at his daughter dig into one of the pancakes, he chuckled and shut the door.

* * *

**In the throne room**...

..._For you_... Princess Anna's daughter, Myriam, finished her song on the piano. The 14 year old worked hard and was proud of it. It did take her a few weeks to find the right lyrics and practice them. It was a long song, in fact, it's the longest song that she's ever written. She named it "_**Waiting**_", she was sure that her cousin will love it.

"Myriam, honey? The party and annual Winter Ball is about to start in a few hours, so you better get ready." Her father, Prince Kristoff, announced, reminding her that she wasn't wearing a formal dress. "Ok Dad. I'll be out in a few minutes." She left to her room to get formally dressed.

**In Amethyst's room**...

"Ok, that hurt..." Amethyst remarked as Elsa finally pinned her hair up in a French crown twist bun. After putting makeup on, the Queen took a chance to admire her work. "Have a look in the mirror, Sweetie." Her daughter walked up to the mirror and was taken aback by her makeup and hairdo. "I love it, Mom. Thanks!"

Elsa gripped her daughter's hands before gesturing her to look at the mirror again, "Do you know what I see, Amethyst? I see a strong, confident, and beautiful young lady." Amethyst smiled. "I really do feel confident today. The confidence that I pretty much... W-Well, never felt before."

Before she can say more, a knock was heard. It was Amethyst's brother, Prince Askel, "Oh... Uh-hey, I wanted to let you know that the guests are starting to arrive." He then closed the door. Elsa and Amethyst looked at each other square in the eye, unsure of what to say. "Looks like we're gonna have to hurry up to greet the guests, though I'm not even a fan of rushing. In fact, Mom, I despise it. Sometimes I'll forget to do something while rushing."

Elsa chuckled. "Don't worry, Honey. We'll take all the time you absolutely need, today _is_ your day after all." She walked to her daughter's wardrobe and opened it. "Which dress would you like to wear?"

"I'll take the one with the snowflake designs on it, please." Amethyst replied.

Her mother came out with her purple dress with white snowflakes on it. The Queen smiled, "Alright, take off the robe so I could help you put on your dress." Amethyst's cheeks turned scarlet red with embarrassment on having to strip off her robe, but she obeyed. After putting on her dress, Elsa pulled out a snowflake necklace and matching studs as a birthday present.

"Thanks for the presents, Mom. So... Should we go greet the guests? They're probably waiting for us." Amethyst asked. Her mother nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the gates opened for the guests, Myriam dashed the halls with excitement. She was ready for everyone to enter. Her song was ready, she had nothing to worry about. The confidence she had faltered slightly when she thought that her cousin wasn't going to like her song. "Nah... She'll love it, you're her cousin, and you made it especially for her." She reassured herself before continuing her wild dash.

She entered the throne room, where her family was waiting, her name was just called out to greet the guests. She stood beside her little brother, Prince Erik, she gave a tentative wave to Amethyst, in which, she returned while smiling. The Birthday Princess spoke as the clapping finally died down, "I would like to thank you all for coming to my Sweet Sixteenth party and the annual Winter Ball. I would also like to thank my wonderful family for making this all possible. They've worked extremely hard to make this a reality, so please give them a round of applause." She turned to her father and mother and embraced them tightly then she did the same to her other relatives.

The crowd applauded the Princess's mini speech. After an hour of dancing in the party, Myriam tugged at Elsa's arm. "What is it, Myriam?" She asked, looking down at her niece. "Um... I wanna play the piano for Amethyst, can I?" The Queen nodded. "Attention everyone!" The crowd immediately stopped the activities in mere seconds to give full attention to the Queen. "Princess Myriam has a special treat that she would like to give, so please give her your full attention."

The 14 year old smiled at the crowd and walked calmly to the piano. Cracking her knuckles and stretching her fingers before sitting down, she addressed the waiting crowd, mostly Amethyst, who's smiling at her. "I would just like to say a few words to my cousin. Amethyst, this is for you. I hope you love it." She finally sat down and started to play the beginning notes. Then she started to sing:

_You're so scared to show emotion _

_That I think you're bleeding from within_

_And I've tried to reach inside you_

_And break the wall so we can begin_

_I've walked to hell with you_

_I've done it all to please you, Ivory _(Amethyst (or Ivory) tilted her head to one side showing a dab of confusion)

_And we've come so far_

_That now I really...Need you to_

_Let it out_

_And let it out_

_And let me in_

_Let it go_

_Don't you know, that I'm...Waiting_

_For you _(Her cousin cupped her mouth in shock)

_For you_

_I'm wanting to belong here_

_I'm trying to hold on and understand_

_And you've been through so much_

_That it's hard to trust someone again_

_My dreams were always with you_

_My hopes, they lie within you, Ivory_

_But I've tried so hard that now I really...Need you to,_

_Let it out _(Amethyst's eyes teared up)

_Let it out_

_And let me in_

_Let it go_

_Don't you know, that I'm...Waiting_

_For you_

_I wanna see you _(Amethyst slowly started to let out her true emotions)

_Let me see you_

_Let me in_

_Let me in_

_I wanna know you_

_The rest about you_

_I wanna see everything_

_Everything_

_Let it out_

_And let it out_

_And let me in_

_Let it go _(Amethyst started to sob)

_Don't you know, that I'm waiting_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_...

Myriam finally finished her song only to see a sobbing Amethyst. The song that she created described Amethyst's difficult personality. She understood her cousin's emotions. She was letting out everything: Joy, grief, guilt, passion, etc. everything was being poured out from Amethyst's eyes. The ice coating the floors of the room changed into different colors, resembling a rainbow slightly.

The young Princess dashed over to the distressed Birthday girl. "You ok, Ivory?" She embraced Ivory, as she tried to calm her down the 16 year old murmured, "Thank you, Myriam... That was the best birthday present ever..."

The ice on the floor slowly thawed out.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song Myriam wrote is a song that I don't know the name to. If anyone knows the song or created it, please let me know in the reviews! I hope you liked this sweet oneshot. Good night people!


End file.
